videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Martial Legends: The Game
Martial Legends: The Game is an arcade fighting game based on the anime. The game is highly reminiscent of Capcom's fighting games of the mid to late 1990s for its impressive 2D visual and fluid animation with mechanics very similar to those of Street Fighter III. Gameplay The game features 12 fighters, each with their own special moves and fighting styles. Moves include throws, air attacks, ground attacks, taunts, teleport, recovery, martial arts moves, special moves, and super special moves. Like most of the newer fighting games that have been created, Martial Legends: The Game has a combo counter, has Pressure Moves which are performed by pressing the control stick in a certain direction with a button, Roll Recovery that will let you recovery from an attack that knocks your character down before you hit the ground, Flash Attack that will knock your opponent away from when they are attacking you, Shadow Attacks which there are 2 variations of, 1st being a juggle type attack that will knock your opponent up into the air, 2nd is a ground attack that can usually do anywhere between 4 and 13 hits. Story In the late 18th century, the government proposed new taxes in every country towns and villages. The King of France saw this as an opportunity. He used the government to bring peace to the world. Their Ideology was quickly adopted. One day the King hires Gaston and LeFou. Unfortunately, he also sent Napoleon to do his dirty work. Now dangers are hidden all over the place. Who is capable of facing the #1 Killer? Let's find out! Characters *'Gaston' - Master of Dragon Style martial arts. He is the main protagonist who is named after the villain of the 1991 film *'Belle' - A librarian whose style is the Crane Kung Fu style. Her name is French for Beauty. *'LeFou' - A former shaolin monk who practices martial arts. Works as Gaston's sidekick. *'Governor Maurice' - The drunken Master and mayor of Pigsty Town. He is based on Maurice from a Disney film 'Beauty and the Beast' *'Wilhelm Grimm' - An assassin who practice the Snake Kung Fu style, works with his brother Jacob, who practice the Mantis Kung Fu. *'GK Miles' - He is a worker who fight only with his legs. *'Brother D'Arque' - Based on Monsieur D'Arque from the Disney film, his style is the Scorpion Kung Fu style. He is a very cold man who is Napoleon's right hand man *'Tailor Claus' - A tailor who practices the Monkey Kung Fu style. *'Robert' - A barber who is a martial arts fan. He fights to find out who is better. *'Baker Dan' - A character which might be based on the Baker from Beauty and the Beast. He practice the Tiger Kung Fu style. *'Chole' - Maurice's wife and Belle's mother. She is a secret playable character. Her style is unknown. *'Gen. Napoleon' - A ruthless general who wishes to take over the Pigsty Town, he is based on Napoleon Bonaparte. He was the only character to fight using weapons. His style is unknown, however is labeled as "secret skills of White Lotus". *'The Beast' - The #1 Killer, he can be considered as the final boss of the game. Also a secret playable character, however he have no ending of his own. Category:Fighting Games Category:Games based on Anime/Manga Category:Arcade Games Category:Original Games